


Precious

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father to be Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Sex, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cas is a good few months along, but that doesn't stop him wanting to spend some...quality...time with Sam.And Sam, of course, can refuse his angel nothing.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the meme.

“Sam.”

Sam looked up from the old journal they’d found in the archive, pausing mid translation when he heard Cas calling his name.

The angel was standing on the threshold, one hand resting on his bump, the other supporting him against the wall.

“Cas?” He stood up, concerned. “Everything okay?”

Cas nodded. “Yes...I just...I have something I need you to attend to.”

Dean, sitting opposite, sniggered, prompting Sam to glare at him.

When he looked back to the angel, Cas was blushing, slightly, but he had a certain look in his eyes.

Oh. _Oh_.

“You’re such a brat,” Sam told Dean, but his brother waved him off.

“Just go help the angel, Sam. I’ve got this.”

Sam cuffed the back of his head, gently, and then moved to take Cas’s arm. He helped the omega angel back down the corridor, towards their room, and closed the door behind them.

“Cas, are you sure?”

Cas reached up to draw Sam down into a kiss, and then caught hold of Sam’s hand and settled it on his waist.

“I’m sure. It won’t hurt her. I need you, Sam.”

It wasn’t like Sam could ever refuse Cas anything, and when Cas looked at him like that, well…

Sam deepened the kiss, owning it a little, and then guided Cas carefully back to the bed. He took his time undressing his angel, pausing to press light kisses to his tummy as he knelt to tug down Cas’s pyjama pants. There were the only things they'd found that Cas felt comfy in, and as such they were pretty much the angel’s daily attire now.

That, and one of Sam's t-shirts, with a plaid shirt over the top, and Sam would never get over how cute that was.

He eased Cas back gently, and then shucked his own clothes, before settling between Cas’s knees.

Cas wasn't kidding about need. He was already slick, and gave a low moan, that did all kinds of weird-good-trembly things to Sam when he heard it, as Sam gently slipped a finger inside him.

“All ready for me, huh, angel?”

Cas managed to prop himself up on his elbows. “Samuel Winchester, if you try to drag this out…”

Sam chuckled at the impatient look on Cas’s face. “As if I’d dare. I’m gonna take care of you, Cas. Just lie back, okay?”

Cas did, and Sam carefully moved up over him. It was awkward, with the bump in between them, but Sam had enough upper body strength to hold his position as he used his free hand to gently massage Cas’s nipples. He’d loved this even before he was pregnant, and now with them being even more sensitive, it drove him crazy.

Within moments, Cas was panting and arching up, as best he could, into Sam’s touch, cheeks flushed, fingers knotted in the blanket.

“Sam,” he gasped. “Please, please, Sam…”

“You want it, huh, Cas? My knot? Even full as you are with a little Winchester in there?”

He stroked his fingers over Cas’s bump, dawdling the closer he got to where Cas wanted him to be.

“Yes,” Cas begged. “Sam, I….Sam!”

“Sssh, okay, Cas, okay.” Sam slipped his fingers carefully into Cas, and worked him a little wider. If Cas wanted Sam to knot him, he wasn’t taking any chances, but finally he felt like Cas was ready.

Cas did too, from the sounds he was making and from the way he was reaching for Sam, trying to draw him in.

Slowly, determined to take as much care as he could, Sam sank into him, pausing to give Cas enough time to adjust until his knot was flush against the angel’s hole.

“You ready?” He wanted to be sure, because the further along Cas got, the more sensitive he got, and Sam didn’t want to cross that line from bringing Cas pleasure to causing him pain.

Cas made it very clear when he managed to hook his legs around Sam's back, resting them on his hips, and tugged him closer.

That did it. Sam braced himself, forearms on either side of Cas’s body, and his knot just popped inside.

If Cas’s reaction was anything to go by, it felt as good for the angel as it did for Sam, and he started to thrust, tiny jerks of his hips that caused his knot to tug at Cas’s rim as it started to swell.

Another few moments, and it was too large for that, and then Cas bore down, and that was it for for Sam. He came, hard, forehead touching Sam’s bump, and then Cas came as well, streaks decorating Sam, his stomach, damn well everywhere.

Sam stayed there, breathing hard, and grinned when he felt Cas’s hand stroking through his hair.

“Thank you, Sam.”

Sam raised his head to look at the angel, at the omega carrying his child, giving him the chance for the life he’d always wanted.

“Cas,” he said, and put into thought what he couldn’t put into words.

The angel smiled, and Sam caught his hand, and pressed a kiss to his palm.

“C’mon,” he said. “How about we clean up in a warm bath and then turn in?”


End file.
